Fanon: Jacob James
This is fanfiction and the character doesn't actually exist in the show!!! Jacob Marcus James '''is an original fanfiction character created by JL the superhuman. Background Jacob was born on March 1st, 1989 to Lydia and Jimmy James. Jacob is the 4th son and the last of the James children as well as the second youngest in the family next to his older sister Haley. At a young age he was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome a developmental disorder that affects his social interactions and behavior. Two years after being diagnosed with Asperger's Jacob started kindergarten at a school called The Citadel which was a school filled with kids with similar issues. Jacob really cares for his friends and family and is willing to die for them if it was necessary. By 9 years old Jacob suffered from separation anxiety. Jacob would later start a relationship with Emma Valentine at the age of 12 which his older sister Haley disapproved of because of his age but eventually started to warm up to the idea because Jacob was in love for the first time and he loved his best friend/girlfriend Emma Valentine very much. Sometime down the road Jacob runs into a girl named Sherry Michaels who was introduced to him through his girlfriend's best friend Peyton Sawyer and had been friends with Sherry every since that day. Personality and traits Jacob is a very shy person in Tree Hill and often gets a little nervous talking to people around the town. Jacob goes to church every Sunday and loves his family and always thinks about them wherever he goes and would often call them to check in on everyone even his older sisters Haley, Quinn and Taylor. Character arc Season 1 Jacob is a teenager with a disability and developmental issues living with his older sister Haley and parents Lydia and Jimmy. He works for his best friend Lucas's mother at the cafe part time while also working with Lucas and his uncle Keith at the body shop. Although having a disability he can proven to very smart and often considers himself as an expert on the rules of football. He would reveal he is relationship with his long time girlfriend Brooke Davis who begged him to join the basketball team which he would agree to seeing as it would being their bond stronger then before. Eventually Jacob would tell Haley that he planned on marrying Brooke though Haley wouldn't give her consent to Jacob's decision and it was up to their mom and dad. Surprised to find out his older sister and Nathan were married, Jacob decided to help them out by moving in with them and continue his job at Karen's Cafe. Season 2 After his parents left Tree Hill, Jacob moved in with his older sister and brother-in-law to help them with the apartment but he was told not to as Nathan said he would handle it. Eventually after giving all the money he had for Nathan and Haley to pay the rent, Jacob moves out and moves in with Karen and Lucas Relationships *''Family: Jacob James/Family *''Relationships: Jacob James/Relationships *''Friendships:'' Jacob James/Friendships Family Jacob has always had a great relationship with his family. Born to Jimmy and Lydia as the their last child Jacob grew up with seven other siblings and he relied mostly on Haley when he was younger because of a strong bond they had as kids. When his family found about his disability they all pitched in so they could help Jacob cope with his issues. Jacob loves his family very much and has always did what Jimmy and Lydia told him to do and he knew what was right and what was wrong in life prompting him to do the best he could. While in high school Jacob still relied on his sister Haley and moved in with her and his brother-in-law Nathan after Jimmy and Lydia left Tree Hill. For his summer vacation Jacob would spend time with his much older sister Quinn. Romantic life Jacob has been in a relationship with his best friend Emma Valentine since he was 12 years old and he deeply loves her. He feels that he has to protect Brooke from anyone but learns he doesn't need to be with her everywhere. Friends Jacob met his best friend Peyton Sawyer and Sherry Career As a young kid, Jacob wanted to be a professional football player During the 3rd grade Jacob discovers another hidden talent as an actor and would later use that as his backup plan if he didn't get a scholarship to Ohio State his dream school. During elementary and middle school Jacob played football to get noticed by college scouts who can help succeed with his goal of becoming a professional football player. During the 8th grade Jacob became interested in other activities around his school and joined numerous clubs such as a video gaming club and a auto-mechanic club. Jacob's first two jobs was working along side his older sister at Karen's Cafe and with Lucas at Keith Scott Body Shop weather he was fixing his car or working on other ones. Trivia *Although he has Asperger's Jacob was able to play on the Ravens basketball team. *His dream school is Ohio State University. *Jacob got accepted into Ohio State University on a football scholarship despite being on the Ravens basketball team and his disability. *Jacob would give his sisters Haley, Quinn, and Taylor tickets he purchased for his football games. *He spent his summer vacation with Quinn and David. *His least favorite seasons of the year are summer and winter. *He gets a scholarship to Ohio State University. *After leaving the NFL, Jacob moved to New York to work alongside his wife Brooke Davis. *Jacob was never aware of Quinn being his legal guardian if something happened to their parents. *Although they were just friends Jacob received a kiss on his cheek from Peyton and his girlfriend Brooke on his 18th birthday. *During an award ceremony at Tree Hill High Jacob broke out in tears after receiving his award for best player on the basketball team. *Jacob fears the death of his family and friends. *It is revealed since his teachers at Tree Hill were so good to him he did not want to leave. *His second dream was to become an actor. *He's extremely close to Brooke, Haley, Quinn, Sherry, and Peyton. *To prevent his sister Quinn and friend Clay from being killed, he speared Katie Ryan out the window but suffered some injuries. *Jacob had a band with his sister Haley named The James Band. *He sometimes refers to Haley as his big sister, Quinn as his bigger sister and Taylor as his biggest sister. *He's a big fan of Reba McEntire. *Jacob is in a cover band he formed named The James Family which comprises of him, Quinn, Haley and his wife Brooke. *Sometimes during sessions with his band Jacob likes to cover his favorite childhood songs such as As Long As You Follow and Wheel in the Sky. *His favorite movies of all time are The Mask and UltraViolet. *His favorite superheroes are Supergirl, Wolverine, Wonder Woman and Spider-Man. *Jacob keeps a bible inside his locker. *When Jacob got really sick one day Haley nursed him back to health. *Dislikes loud sounds. *Has autographed merchandise. *Got his first guitar at 10 years old. *His favorite Street Fighter character is Guile. *One of his nicknames is Jakey monster which was given to him by his wife Brooke Davis. *His favorite animals are a kangaroo and polar bear. *His favorite actors and actresses are Jim Carrey, Jackie Chan, Jensen Ackles, Kate Beckinsale, Lauren Cohan and Milla Jovovich. *Jacob wouldn't talk to Haley for a month after she left to go on tour with Chris Keller. *At some point he trained to be a professional boxer and mixed martial arts during high school which deemed him as a threat to the students and his own friends. *Jacob doesn't let anyone disrespect Haley. *Because of both his first name and last name both starting with the letter j. Peyton often calls him Jay Jay. *He only wrestles for charity events. *His favorite video game character of all time is Claire Redfield from the Resident Evil series. *Cherishes Haley, Quinn, Taylor, Brooke and Peyton. *He stopped creating pictures because he believed he was stealing from his best friend. *Loves spending time with Brooke and Peyton. *His favorite AFC teams are the Cleveland Browns, Baltimore Ravens, Denver Broncos, Miami Dolphins and Cincinnati Bengals and his favortie NFC teams are the Atlanta Falcons, Seattle Seahawks, Carolina Panthers, New York Giants and Green Bay Packers. *Won the state championship 3x during middle school. *His quote "Once a Phoenix and a Raven, always a Phoenix and a Raven" came from his long-time friend Sherry Michaels when they both attended Tree Hill High and The Citadel. *Friends with Mia Catalano. *Jacob got singing lessons from his older sister during their junior year so that Jacob could sing at open mic night at Karen's Café which would later be changed over to THHS. *Good friends with the Tree Hill Cheerleaders, basketball team, Mouth McFadden and Jimmy Edwards. *It is implied that Jacob knew how to wrestle since he was 12 years old. *During sibling day Jacob defeated his sister Quinn and her team 92-0 *Hates of Halloween and Valentine's Day. *Has good intentions. *Originally disliked Rachel. *Survivor of the school shooting and two car accidents and a gunshot wound from Katie Ryan. *Likes country and rock music. *Helped Brooke and the cheerleaders at the Sparkle Classic. *He use to mess with Brooke's hair. *Jacob's greatest weakness is his older sister Haley, wife Brooke and best friends Sherry and Peyton. *His favorite fruit are cantaloupe, bananas and cherries. *Cherishes his 1972 Chevrolet Nova, his family, his friends and his wife. *His influences in life were his older sisters Haley and Quinn as well as his teachers. *Jacob's favortie teacher was his old music Lauren Fletcher before she went on to become his nephew's teacher. * Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Characters with brown hair Category:The James Family Category:Part-time wrestlers Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill Ravens players Category:Married characters